monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Scylla Maid/Ran
Ran is a mini boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party to prevent them from meeting her master: Cassandra. Recruitment Defeat her, then enter the mansion. A cutscene plays, then Cassandra will command her to join the party. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "For my master's sake..." "Now, I will make you my prey..." "Will you climax dozens of times before you're exhausted...?" "I have received a great degree of vocational training." "I will eliminate the enemies of my master..." "The master's daughter Emily has been improving. She still acts a bit tomboyish though..." "Emily says she wants to become an idol... She has been practicing singing and dancing in secret." "Our lord Cassandra respects Black Alice. I wanted to participate in the invasion of the mountains, but..." "Lady Cassandra... What a pity..." "That witch Candy... With my master's permission, I would immediately defeat her." "I made this myself, please take it..." (+1 Chocolate Cake) "Please take this money..." (+ 2500G) "Please take this magic stone to protect yourself..." (+ 1 Blue Ice Stone) "Can I have some curry power? Curry is Lady Emily's favorite." (Give 1 Curry Powder) *Yes - "Let me thank you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Is that how you feel..." "I'll have you show some sympathy. Now, how much can you give me?" (Give 1500G) *Yes - "Let me thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Is that how you feel..." *Not enough money - "...I'm sorry, you had none to begin with." "Could you please give me some herbs? If I'm not prepared for more battles..." (Give 1 Herb) *Yes - "Let me thank you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Is that how you feel..." "Do you have a master that you serve...?" *No - "It would be nice if you met the master someday..." *Alice - "My master's nemesis... I must crush them with all my might." (-5 Affinity) *Ilias - "To bow your head to Goddess Ilias..." (-5 Affinity) *Cassandra - "My master...? You have a good mind." (+10 Affinity) "Why have you come here...?" *At the request of the Grangold King - "I should have told you my master will not be seeing anyone..." *To kill the Lord - "The enemies of my master will be eliminated here..." (-5 Affinity) *Just sightseeing - "Well well... Please enjoy the beautiful scenery of this village and the gifts of this land." (+10 Affinity) "I discovered that I had experience in housework. Where did you get your experience?" *My house is an inn - "Is that so? If you don't mind, could you work for my master?" (+10 Affinity) *Your master, actually - "That's surprising... Is that true?" *Doing small business - "That must have been difficult... Why don't you work under my master?" (+10 Affinity) "It is my pleasure to serve my master... Don't you feel joy in servitude?" *I feel no joy from servitude - "That's rude..." *I feel joy from servitude - "That is the quality of a maid. Why don't you practice becoming one...?" (+10 Affinity) *I feel pleasure from servitude - "Ara, so you have that quality...fufufu." (+10 Affinity) "This may sound unexpected, but... Which of the three Monster Lords are you most fascinated by?" *Alice the 15th - ">My master's nemesis... I respect her skill and power, but I would never support her." *Alice the 16th - "The previous Monster Lord who disappeared while she was still young... Where are you and what could you be doing?" *Alice the 17th - "The one who injured my master... I will never accept her." (-5 Affinity) *Black Alice - "Yes, I agree. She will certainly have this world." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Ran: "I shall devote myself for Lady Cassandra at any time." With Emily: Emily: "Ran, I'd like a hamburger steak for today's meal!" Ran: "Miss Emily... You will not grow bigger if you do not eat your vegetables." Emily: "Excuse me, but I'm already big enough!" Ran: "With that chest... Is it big enough...?" Emily: "Mom!　Fire this maid!" With Cassandra: Ran: "Lady Cassandra, you have become completely young." Cassandra: "Ufufu... I feel as if even my heart has become young again. Ran, would you also like to be rejuvenated and join together with Emily and I as a trio?" Ran: "What, are you planning on a three-person idol debut...? I shall only accept your feelings." Cassandra: "That's too bad, I thought it would be a lot of fun..." With Cecile: Ran: "We're the same, right down to our occupation... You served at the Monster Lord's Castle, did you not?" Cecile: "That is correct... It is a very worthwhile place to work at. How about you...?" Ran: "I have long served the Nereneid family, however... I cannot imagine encountering another master like her." Cecile: "That would be for the best... It would seem the life of a maid is fulfilling for the both of us." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Ran: "Pardon my tentacles..." uses Tentacle Flail 2nd Action: Ran: "I'll let you enjoy my dance... ♪" Ran is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened. happens 3rd Action: Ran: "When you're a maid, appearances are important..." Ran is tidying her appearance... happens 4th Action: Ran: "For my master..." Ran gets psyched up! gets increased attack next turn 5th Action: Ran: "I hope you appreciate my cooking..." Ran presents a gift! Omurice) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Scylla Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2